


And a Happy New Year

by TheStigsWriterCousin



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drunken Fooling Around, Frottage, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Tom Holland is my Spidey, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 05:32:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13229094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStigsWriterCousin/pseuds/TheStigsWriterCousin
Summary: Peter didn't mean to drink at the Avenger's New Year's party, honest. Either way,  he finally has the courage to show Tony how he feels.





	And a Happy New Year

**Author's Note:**

> Literally just started writing this at 8pm on my phone, challenging myself to finish before midnight. I failed, but I uploaded as soon as I could. Not entirely proofread, sorry for any mistakes!
> 
> Peter is anywhere between 17 and 20. Old enough to have sex, but not to drink. Mild dubious consent is due to both parties being drunk.

When Peter walked through the doors, he instantly felt out of place. The entire floor had been transformed, even more extravagant than usual,  filled with people whose socks cost more than Peter's entire wardrobe.

He stood, about ten feet from the door, fidgeting in his ill-fitting suit. He had only come because Tony had invited him, which he was sure was only out of politeness. There was no way that Tony would have any time to entertain him.

He turned, with every intention of leaving, instead finding himself face to face with the man he was just thinking of. "Mr. Stark.. Hey, uh.. How's it going?"

"Where you headed?" Tony smiled at him, golden honey colored liquid swishing in his glass.

Peter stuttered, knowing he was caught. "I was just gonna go.. I don't really -"

"Nonsense!" His hand slipped to Peter's lower back, guiding him further into the room. He leaned to the side, whispering in the boy's ear. "I'll tell you a secret.. None of them are as rich or as smart or as happy as they look. Don't be intimidated."

Peter smiled, not at the advice, but at the closeness. He had always looked up to Tony, but since they had been working together, his admiration had turned into infatuation. He felt the warm hand on his back and hot breath on his ear and he shivered. "I just don't know anyone.."

"We'll that's their loss, isn't it?" Tony smiled as he pulled away, stepping up to the large bar, ordering Peter a drink.

When Mr. Stark placed the glass in his hands, he just stared. "I can't.. I'm not old enough to drink."

Tony smiled again. "Peter, I'm offended! Am I such a bad role model?" He pulled Peter in for a sideways hug. "It's non-alcoholic."

He took a sip, surprised at how good it was, little pieces of fruit floating between the bubbles. "It's really good." He smiled back, taking another sip. 

"I've got to mingle. Promise me you'll stay and try to have a good time." Tony really wanted Peter to let loose for the night and relax, the kid worked so damn hard every day. He deserved a break. 

Peter nodded, his smile fading a little as the man walked away. He strolled around the room, listening to the music, unsure what Tony expected of him to on his own. When he finished his drink, he was thankful just you have something to do. He made his way back to the bar, smiling at the pretty girl behind it. 

"Hey, can I get another one?" He leaned in close so that she could hear him. 

"Sure, sweetie. What are you drinking?"

He held up his glass and shrugged. "Mr. Stark ordered it for me. It's fruity..?"

She nodded and smiled, putting his glass underneath, grabbing him a new one. His eyes turned back to the crowd, attention pulled back in as he heard his glass hit the counter. "There you go!"

"Thanks." He smiled as he took a drink, swishing it around in his mouth. It tasted a little different but still good. He stood to the side, watching Tony walked around the room, not realizing he'd finished the drink so quickly. Watching Tony just made him so thirsty. 

He got another refill quickly, taking a deep breath before walking deep into the crowd. He'd given his suit jacket to one of the party attendants a few minutes before, getting hot watching his crush. He set his drink down for a moment to roll up his sleeves and undo his top button. 

He could finally feel himself relaxing, letting the music move him a little easier. Thankfully, people had shifted from small group discussions and mingling to dancing and laughing. He passed by a group of relatively young people and got reeled into their dance circle by a couple of enthusiastic girls.

He let himself laugh and dance with them for a while before the majority of them left to go to the bathroom together. He took the opportunity to head for the balcony, hot from all of the dancing. When he reached the only available, unblocked door,  it was locked. "Friday, could you let me through, please?" He wasn't sure it would work, but a moment later he heard a quiet click.

When he opened the door, the cold, crisp air hit him and he closed his eyes, leaning back against the door as it locked behind him. He stood, taking in the quiet for a moment before he was interrupted. "You having fun?"

Peter smiled, eyes still closed. He recognized that voice. "Yeah.. Just needed a little break." He felt Tony lean next to him and he could barely feel the cold anymore. 

"Same." They stood like that for a couple of minutes before Peter opened his eyes, stepping forward to get a good view. Tony looked so happy. He had a small smile on his face, so relaxed but his suit was still done up so tight. 

He had no idea why he was suddenly struck by the urge to undress him, but even more so he had no idea why his hands were actually on the man's tie. He had his finger hooked over the top and was tugging it down before Tony opened his eyes.

Peter waited for the man to say something or to stop him, but he just watched, his eyes glassy. He had only intended to loosen the tie, but he found himself pulling it all the way off, dropping it on the ground. He swayed closer with every passing moment, hands half focused on holding himself up against the man's chest, half fumbling with Tony's shirt buttons.

Three buttons down Tony's hands were on his, stilling him. Peter's eyes were heavy, but he forced himself to meet his mentor's gaze. "Peter.."

He didn't respond, too transfixed by the man's lips, so close to his. Instead of speaking, he leaned in. He moved his lips against Tony's, fingers digging into his shirt. He almost gave up when he felt Tony's tongue dart out hesitantly. He parted his lips immediately, letting the older man's tongue run along his own, pulling him closer ad his grip loosened 

Tony turned his head away, but didn't push him back. "We can't do this.." He strained as Peter redirected his lips to the man's neck, licking and sucking the exposed skin.

The older man pulled in a sharp breath as Peter's teeth grazed his skin as the boy spoke. "Please,  Mr. Stark.." He trace the man's ear with his tongue. "I want you so bad.."

Tony groaned as Peter's hand started to unbuckle his belt, his resolve wearing away quickly. "We shouldn't.." It was a weak protest, but it was all he could manage as the boy undid his zipper, dropping down to his knees. 

Peter looked up at him through thick lashes, hands running up and down his thighs. His lips were on the front of Tony's briefs and the man's hands dug into his hair with every intention of pulling the boy off of him..

"Fuck, kid.." Peter took Tony in his mouth and the hands in his hair held him close instead, as Tony bucked his hips lightly. Tony leaned against the wall to steady himself as the boy took him deeper, faster.

Tony felt himself getting close and he tried to pull Peter off so he didn't choke him, but the boy stayed put, swallowing everything he had to offer. When he looked down, Peter was licking his lips as he tucked Tony back into his pants.  He stood, with Tony's help, both of their knees shaking.

Tony pulled Peter close, hands on the sides of his neck as they kissed passionately, Tony tasting himself on the boy's tongue. He spun them around, pinning Peter to the wall as he sucked the boy's sweet tongue. His hands settled on Peter's ass, squeezing firmly enough to lift him off the ground. 

Peter moaned as he felt calloused hands digging into him and he wrapped his  legs around the man's waist, rutting against him. "Oh, Mr. Stark.." He arched his back as he pressed his aching hardness against the firm muscles of the man's stomach, so desperate for his own release. "Aah, yes.." 

Tony bit Peter's neck as the boy rocked against him, his head tilting back to make it easier, wanting every touch the man was willing to give him. Peter's mouth hung open, soft gaps and whimpers escaping as he felt Tony marking his sensitive skin.

Peter grabbed Tony, connecting their lips again, wanting to kiss him as he came, bodies and breath mingling together. He shuddered as Tony pressed his hips roughly against his, shoving him against the wall as he rode out his orgasm. Peter's chest was rising and falling erratically, focusing on Tony's lips as he came down from the intense sensations. 

Peter pulled back slightly, lips running along Tony's jaw, feeling the hair against his skin. "I've wanted to do that for so long.."

"We should get back to the party." Tony set the boy down, but didn't let him go, sounding like he was trying to convince himself. 

"Or we could go back to your room.." Peter smiled at him sweetly, cheeks red and lips flushed.

How the hell was he supposed to say 'no' to that?


End file.
